1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cold food preparation tables having open food pans or wells commonly used for pizza, sandwiches, and salad preparation tables (also know as make-tables), and more particularly to an improved make-table that readily complies with model food code standards requiring refrigerated food items to be stored at temperatures of 41° F. or less.
2. Background and Related Art
The restaurant industry utilizes various types of specialized equipment to store food in a cold environment while streamlining food preparation. In particular, food items must be either cold or hot while being stored just prior to serving. Such temperature requirements are based on maintaining the food at a temperature that inhibits bacterial growth as well as preserving the palatability of the food for a certain time period. Many of the safe food storage temperature requirements are based on standards adopted by the National Sanitation Foundation.
For example, a portion of Section 7 of the National Sanitation Foundation (NSF) standard adopted in 1993 requires chilled food to be held under conditions which maintain an internal food temperature of no more than 41° F. for at least 4 hours. This temperature requirement applies regardless of whether the food is held within a closed refrigerator, for example, or in a container open to the room such as for easily accessible ingredients to be used in made-on-demand salads, sandwiches, pizzas, etc.
In addition to holding food at a safe temperature, it is advantageous to hold food in containers configured for easy access by food preparation workers. For example, where food will be used as ingredients for sandwiches to be made on-demand, the food is typically held in chilled pans referred to herein as “food pans,” which often are removably recessed into a top surface of a table. The table typically includes a work surface at a height below the food pan tops. Alternatively, the top surface has a raised area, known as “beading,” around the opening of the well which supports food pans in a position slightly raised above the surrounding surface. Either way, a work surface lower than the tops of the food pans is useful to minimize accidentally dropping crumbs, cuttings scraps and other waste products from the work surface back into the food pans. This type of table is generally referred to as a “make-table” or “food preparation table” and the portion of the make-table holding the food pans is generally referred to as a “cold rail.” Make-tables are commercially available in various configurations that hold a various number of food pans of various dimensions.
The food pans in a make-table are typically open topped pan-shaped containers made from a food compatible material such as stainless steel. The food pans generally have a flat lip around the rim configured to support the food pan while it is positioned in a recess of the cold rail. Additionally, the food pans are configured to be easily placed into and removed from the cold rail from the top surface of the make-table. Simplified food pan replacement facilitates quick replenishment of the food items by lifting out an empty food pan and dropping a full replacement food pan into the opening from above the top surface of the cold rail.
The cold rail of a make-table is generally designed to hold pre-chilled food at a temperature lower than the ambient temperature, rather than do the initial cooling of food. Additionally, make-tables are generally not used for long term (more than 3 or 4 hours) cold storage of food items. Thus, food pans are typically cooled and stored in a refrigerator then placed in the cold rail immediately before use. Once positioned in the cold rail of a conventional make-table, a food pan is chilled from an exterior surface of the bottom portion of the food pan by an indirect cooling system, such as cooled air circulating within the interior volume of the make-table. Such a cooling configuration leaves the interior of the food pan easily accessible to food workers, as well as providing a simple “plug and play” procedure for swapping a new food pan for an old food pan.
In use, food items such as salads, sandwiches and pizza are prepared on the work surface of the make-table with ingredients being stored in and removed from the food pans. If a high volume of food will be quickly prepared, the tops of the food pans are not covered to facilitate frequent access to the contents by a food worker. Thus, the food stored in a food pan is exposed to room temperature air from above which tends to warm the food beyond compliance with NSF § 7 requirements. When the food pan is empty, the food pan is simply lifted from its hole in the cold rail and a new food pan dropped in its place. Thus, the traditional food pan in the cold rail of a make-table offers easily accessed cold food storage and a simple food preparation system because the food pan is cooled from below while being open at the top and the food pan easily drops into its place on the make-table.
Food service equipment suppliers have proposed numerous approaches and methods to comply with NSF § 7. For instance, one conventional solution to comply with NSF §7 requirements is to place physical covers over the pans to eliminate the impact of ambient air infiltration into the pan. This solution is no longer acceptable to most health inspectors as these covers are frequently left off the food because they make access to the food inconvenient.
Another conventional approach to avoiding unwanted food warming in an open food pan has been to increase the cooling of the lower exterior of the food pan within the make-table cabinet by using refrigerated walls containing a network of refrigerated tubing or coils between the food pans. For example, the “Kairak” cold well uses refrigerated walls between the pans. Each refrigerated wall has a network of refrigerant tubing inside which conducts refrigerant to directly cool the exterior walls of the food pan. The refrigerated walls make an environment conducive to meeting the holding temperature standard of 41° F. or less. This technique is effective but costly and offers a risk of freezing the held product should the refrigerated walls be improperly regulated (a condition that must be field set and verified) and monitored due to varying ambient conditions. Accordingly, cooling the lower exterior of the food pan sufficient to hold the exposed surface of the food in the food pan below the required 41° F. in this system is inefficient and costly, and risks freezing and ruining the held food product should the refrigerated walls be improperly regulated or monitored.
Another approach recesses the rim of the food pans into a well, while wrapping refrigerant tubing above and below the pan rim to provide extra cooling which minimizes the impact of ambient air infiltration. The extra cooling coils increase the expense and complexity of such a make-table, as well as complicating the replacement of food pans due to the need to have a tight fit between the food pan and the extra cooling coils. Thus, this approach produces an expensive to fabricate system that must be field set, calibrated and maintained to achieve the expected results.
Another conventional method of achieving sufficient cooling for a make-table includes adding extra cooling coils proximate the perimeter of the food pans on the top surface of the cold rail. However, such extra cooling coils adds to the expense of the make-table, as well as making it more difficult for food workers to quickly retrieve food items from the interior of the food pans. For example, a “Bloomington rail” recesses the lips of the storage pans into a well while wrapping refrigerant tubing above and below the pan's rim to provide extra cooling that minimizes the impact of ambient air infiltration which would otherwise cause the bulk food temperature to rise above the acceptable holding temperature. The Bloomington rail is also expensive to fabricate and must be field set, calibrated and monitored to achieve the expected results due to variations in ambient air condition from one location to another.
Another conventional method of cooling food in food pans is to direct high velocity chilled air streams at the sides and bottoms or over the open top at just above the tops of the food pans. A face velocity delivered above 100 feet per minute at distance of between ½″ and 2″ above or at the top of the food pans is considered to be a high velocity stream. For example, high velocity air streams may be directed at the outer or exterior sides and bottoms of the food pans using fans and ducted louvers to enable a “wind chill effect” to locally cool the products and comply with Model Food Code standards. However, though a cost effective design, this system is difficult to regulate, and such systems may or may not deliver the desired cooling results based on the skill and ability of the installer to tune these units properly. Too much or too little air flow, or air at the wrong temperature often results in localized product freezing or the product may quickly rise out of their desired holding temperature range. A more fragile product like sliced tomatoes may readily freeze if too much air blows across its pan walls. To help alleviate this situation slotted inserts are often placed in the pan's bottom to raise the food product off the pan's bottom.
Higher velocity cold air jets are also conventionally utilized to form a protective high velocity barrier of air directed through ducted louvers or a large slot at the top of the held food product. While this is an effective solution, it also may result in prematurely drying out the products (such as shredded cheese) held under this high velocity air barrier. The higher velocity chilled air stream blown across the top of the food in the pan dries the food rendering it less palatable and sometimes unusable, as well as wastefully discharging large amounts of chilled air into the room. Also, properly ducted air flow paths may be costly to fabricate. Thus, the risk of these high velocity air streams includes food deterioration due to drying its surface, both freezing or too high a held food temperature and high manufacturing costs. Despite such drawbacks, this solution is gaining in popularity as it facilitates plug and play holding temperature compliance, and skilled technicians for field calibration are not needed.
In other words, recent studies on food safety and the cause of various food borne illnesses have resulted in more stringent food holding criteria and standards and much activity in developing products to meet these standards. The model food code states that no potentially hazardous refrigerated food items should be stored above 41° F. While this condition is readily attained in closed holding systems, open food wells such as commonly used for pizza, sandwich and salad preparation tables do not easily meet this performance standard unless special design adjustments or adaptations are provided. Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for storing food in open containers at sanitary temperatures that can comply with, and preferably exceed NSF §7 standards in a cost efficient manner without risk of freezing or drying out food and without using overly complicated equipment or requiring field system calibration, while at the same time retaining the advantages of a “plug and play” design.